January 8, 2014 Main Event
The January 8, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 7, 2014. Episode Summary R-Truth & Xavier Woods vs The Real Americans Truth and Xavier Woods have shown themselves to be a formidable team in their short time together. They faced their first real test Wednesday night in Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro, The Real Americans. Truth and Woods used their superior speed to stay one step ahead of Zeb Colter’s acolytes in the early moments of the match, dizzying Swagger and Cesaro with a flurry of flying attacks while cutting the ring in half. The Real Americans were finally able to take control of the bout after a double-team assault on R-Truth on the arena floor. Cesaro pounced on the attack back in the ring, focusing on R-Truth’s knee. The Real Americans used their muscle to keep the rapping Superstar from tagging his protégé in to the match. Cesaro hurled Truth around the ring with ease, making things look bleak for the dancing Superstars. With The Funkadactyls and the WWE Universe cheering him on, R-Truth mustered up enough energy to reach his rookie partner and send him into action. Woods sped into the ring, laying into Cesaro with vicious kicks. The rookie hit Cesaro with The Honor Roll and looked to be on the path to victory when an unexpected intruder made his presence felt. Fandango sashayed his way onto the stage, Summer Rae gracefully strutting at his side. Just as Woods did to him last Friday on SmackDown, the ballroom dancer distracted the rookie with a dance number. That left Woods open to a thunderous European Uppercut from Cesaro, giving The Real Americans a victory. Renee Young interviewed Fandango Kaitlyn vs AJ Lee On Wednesday morning, WWE.com announced that former WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn would be leaving WWE today. Before she bid farewell to the WWE Universe, Kaitlyn hit the ring one last time on WWE Main Event, taking on her ex-best friend and current WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee. Despite their fractured friendship, AJ extended a handshake to Kaitlyn before the bout. The Hybrid Diva used her strength to muscle her way into control. The Divas Champion countered by pulling Kaitlyn’s hair to slam her into the canvas. Lee suckered her former friend in with another handshake, only to pull it away and kick her in the stomach. AJ’s time on the attack was brief, as Kaitlyn slowed down her feisty opponent with a knee to the face. Before Kaitlyn could launch a major attack, Tamina Snuka leapt onto the apron, distracting Kaitlyn and allowing AJ to hit a dropkick to her foe’s face. Lee sapped the energy from Kaitlyn with a sleeper hold. The Hybrid Diva battled back to her feet and slammed AJ into the corner to break the hold. After hitting a big backbreaker, booming shoulderblock and her trademark gutbuster, it looked as if Kaitlyn would be leaving with a win. However, the Divas Champion managed to kick out. Kaitlyn continued to attack, getting AJ ready for a body slam. AJ somehow wriggled out of Kaitlyn’s grasp and countered, rolling up her former friend and pinning her for the three-count. The Divas Champion then surprised the WWE Universe, jumping into Kaitlyn’s arms for what looked to be a goodbye hug. It turned out to be an empty gesture, as when AJ let go, Kaitlyn turned around into a vicious superkick from Tamina. Results * Tag Team Match: The Real Americans (Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Truth and Consequences (R-Truth & Xavier Woods) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Kaitlyn Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Main Event episodes Category:WWE television episodes